


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 208

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [16]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 208 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 208 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 208

WARLOCK LORD  
From death to life. From earth to sun. From blackness to light.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thun jöth chi juthar. Thun pordho chi zhova. Thun bathar chi shor._

WARLOCK LORD  
From the depths, this soul shall return to walk among us...

TRANSLATION  
 _Thun mokath, hi yu zhiyúk ba choth ash iha meron fi jof..._


End file.
